Memories
by IwinUlose-Izzy
Summary: Tess and Jason's important moments before Explode. Fluffy. Jason/Tess. R
1. Chapter 1

**Memories: Tess/Jason. Companion/Prequel to Explode.**

* * *

6 Month Anniversary:

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "Jason! I can't believe you are taking me to a waterpark for our 6 month anniversary!" I yelled as we pulled up to the childish water world.

"Don't you like it?" He said. "I thought you used to go here as a kid a lot."

"I love it! "I exclaimed. "The water park was my favorite place ever. I used to go there a lot when my mom traveled." Jason kissed me on the cheek and pulled into a parking space. "Hey Jason?" I said. "Won't we be recognized?"

"Not if we are super secret spies," He replied, wiggling his eyebrows and popping an over-sized hat on my head. "You also have your bug eyes, right?" He joked, referring to my Prada glasses.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car, slipping on my sunglasses. Jason was quick to catch up, because he was already yelling "Race ya!" and running to the entrance. I giggled but reluctantly took off my sandals and ran to catch up, wincing on the hard concrete. Jason seemed to look back and laugh. Before I knew it he was running closer and slinging me over his shoulders. "Jason!" I protested, but he carried on.

"Could I have two tickets for the park today, Mister?" Jason asked the customer area. He was using a fake accent, which made me laugh. I soon pinched his side, feeling his ticklish spot, and made him let go. He grabbed the tickets out of the man's hand and said "Thank youu,"with a southern drawl.

After 4 hours of crazy rides and lifeguard scolding I was worn out, but Jason was still going strong. I lied by the pool, watching Jason attempt to go on the kiddie slide, but have another altercation with the lifeguard. I laughed as Jasn trudged to me, looking defeating. "May I join you?" He asked, referring to the empty chair next to me. I nodded while yawning, and he suddenly looked concerned. "Did I wear you out? Are you tired? Are you sick? Have you wanted to go home?" He frantically said, full with worry.

"No, no," I said. "I had a great time. Just a little tired, thats all."

"Well, I was thinking a little ride sounds nice," Jason said slyly, pulling out a pair of hot air balloon tickets, for tonight.

"Jason!" I yelled, jumping up and down. "When will we go?" I had always wanted to go on a hot air balloon.

"How about now?" Jason asked. "Does now work for you?" I nodded, with a grin on my face.

In an hour we were stepping out of the car and into the field where we were supposed to take off on our balloon. Jason, and myself, have both had smiles pasted on our faces since we left. I really have no idea how I am lucky enough to get Jason. No idea. I used to be bitter and cruel, but Jason has totally changed me. I am now wearing old faded blue jeans and a t-shirt saying "Rockstar". Jason had made a joke earlier about how he was the rockstar, and I was the popstar.

"Wow," I said in awe. "This field is amazing." It really was. The grass almost came to my knees and birds were chirping everywhere. Jason came over and swung me over his shoulder like earlier. "Jason!" I giggled.

"What did I do?" He joked. He sat me down and we ran over to the red and pink balloon. "Wowie! This looks kinda cool." We jumped up on the balloon and, after Jason assured the owner that he could take care of it, we were on the way.

"Jason?" I said. "I hope you know I really love this."

* * *

**A.N.: Okay this is my first story in a suuuper long time because my computer crashed and deleted everything. This story will follow Tess and Jason before Explode.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! hehehehhehe, comp crashed again, I'm SUPER happy to be back, and ENJOY!!!!!!!

1 Year Anniversary

Jason POV

"Tess!" I called, knocking on her huge New York City apartment door again. "You said to be here on time, yet you aren't even ready!" Seconds later the ivory door opened, revealing Tess standing.

"Ready for the night of your life?" she said, giggling. I still can't believe that this girl, my girlfriend, convinced me that SHE should choose what we did. I AM the master of surprises, after all. She had told me to dress comfortably, and I did so, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She had put on jean shorts and a t-shirt too.

"Care to tell me where we are going, Tess?" I questioned her, eager for the answer. She quickly kissed me then answered.

"Why on Earth would I do that? I thought it was _you_ who told me surprises were best." She then pulled me outside and called a taxi. "Besides," she continued, "This is special, and there is no way in the world you could have figured this out, and I just can't wait for your reaction." We hopped in the taxi and started driving. I glanced at Tess, and wondered why I happened to get so lucky.

"Tess?" I asked. She nodded, awaiting my question. "Why do you hate Shane." Her face quickly dropped from the smile she had earlier, and I immediately regretted mentioning it.

"Well, Jason. I was terribly in love with Shane and that brat Mitchie took him and he just let her. End of story. Now lets just forget about that and have a good time." I nodded my head and looked out the window, noticing that we were going to the airport.

"Tess!" I exclaimed, looking at her in shock. "Are we going on vacation!?" She simply grinned. "Where are we going? Please please please tell me Tess!!!" She continued to be silent, but her grinned stayed. Until we pulled up to the airline's stop, I didn't notice the bags piled in the trunk of the car. "Tess?" I said. "How long have you had this planned.?"

"A while," she said, breaking her silence. "I'm suprised I didn't tell you, I'm really not good at keeping secrets. Anyway, we are going to Hawaii, for a nice little getaway. Do you like our anniversary plans?" I nodded my head, signaling, of course, and swung her up in my arms and carried her to the check in.

"By the way," I whispered in her ear, "Thanks."


End file.
